


052. How You Doin'?

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [52]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Bad Flirting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, and has a crush on vanya, five is socially awkward, five x vanya - Freeform, fiveya - Freeform, if it can even be called that, prompt, vanya x five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: You Usually Only Order Hot Chocolate Yet Today You’re Ordering Something With Six Shots Of Espresso, Are You Okay?Ship: Fiveya
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139648
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

Five fucking hated working at his family’s stupid coffee shop. Every weekend. All summer. Everyday after school. He had so many other things he’d rather be doing, and he’d rather be doing literally anything else. That is until she started coming in. Vanya.

The only reason he knew her name was because he wrote it on her near daily cups of hot chocolate. And that would be the only thing she’d get in the year she’d started coming in. No matter if it was nearly 90°F outside or edging on 20°F, it was always hot chocolate. Which was kind of odd. But his name was Five, so, he couldn’t really judge.

Sometimes when she’d come in with some of her friends, or who Five thought, and hoped, were her friends, and only friends, would tease her for getting hot chocolate while the rest of them got stupidly named, far too complicated, barely caffeinated drinks. Idiots.

Today though, today was different. In addition to ordering her usual hot chocolate, she also got black coffee, Five’s favorite, with six shots of espresso. Needless to say this was a bit concerning to Five, but it’s not like he could say anything to her about it. He was only the coffee shop employee and she was the customer after all. His favorite customer, but a customer nevertheless.

Deciding to be a bit bolder than he normally was, it’s not like his parents would fire him for this anyway, Five wrote his number along with ‘U OK?’ on the side of the hot chocolate cup before filling it and handing the cup over to Vanya. Without looking at the extra writing on her cup today, Vanya a quick “Thanks” to him and a small smile as she left.

Ignoring the small line of customers in front of him, Five watched Vanya leave, meeting some guy, one he’d never seen with her before, just outside of the coffee shop, handing over the black coffee and far too many shots of espresso to the guy before walking off, with him. Odd.

As Five finally got his break, almost done with his shift for today, Vanya ever present in his mind, but somehow he hadn’t connected the dots when he had a text from an unknown number waiting for him, only reading ‘yeah, you?’

‘who this?’ Five texted the number back, before quickly adding, ‘i dont have your number saved. sorry’

While he was kicking himself for doing the, apparently socially unacceptable, double text, at least according to Allison, but she hardly ever knew what she was talking about, he got a reply ‘vanya. this is five right?’

It was her! Vanya! Wait, she knew his name? Well, he did wear a name tag. But no one ever payed attention or remembered the employees names. And she wasn’t asking why his name was so weird? At least, not yet. God he was acting like a stupid, hormonal, teenage boy. He was only two of those things, and definitely not stupid, thank you very much.

Realizing he was currently leaving Vanya on read, never having closed his messages before, Five quickly typed back, ‘yeah. sorry’

It seemed as soon as he hit on his message, another came through, ‘why do you keep saying that?’

‘what?’ Five typed back. Had he already done something wrong?

Vanya replied, ‘sorry’ which didn’t help him at all. It didn’t answer what he’d done wrong or what he kept saying. But then, she added, ‘you keep saying that. even though you haven’t done anything’

Thinking he’d be smooth or some shit, Five replied, ‘yet 😉’ then immediately hated himself.

Before he spiralled into self-hatred, questioning his stupidity, and seriously considering destroying his phone, Vanya sent him, ‘don’t push it 🙄. you free tom?’

Was, was she, was she asking him out? Five, again, trying to be smooth or cool replied, ‘maybe. hbu?’ because apparently he hadn’t learned from the first time.

‘obvi, that’s why i asked.’ Vanya replied, ‘wanna see a movie? around 6?’

And while he replied ‘sure’ Five most definitely didn’t not squeal like Klaus did when Dave, his boyfriend, would text him back.

Sneaking a look at the clock on the break room’s wall, noting he’d be pulled back into his stupid job soon, Five decided to ask what he’d been wanting to know since he saw Him. ‘random question’ Five started.

‘shoot’ Vanya replied.

Five typed and sent his question, ‘who was that guy you were with?’ before he could talk himself out of it.

When Vanya didn’t immediately reply to his question like she had been, Five worried he’d blown his shot with her. But, when her reply did come through two minutes later, he felt a lot better. ‘he’s an old friend, known him since kindergarten. why?’ 

He quickly replied ‘no’ and before Vanya could craft some reply that would inevitably manage to embarrass him, Five added, ‘gtg back to work, talk later?’

And he got a ‘sure’ back just as his mom poked her head into the room to tell him, he was needed at the counter. Maybe this job wasn’t so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite his constant self-sabotaging and general social awkwardness, Five was honestly surprised that he'd managed to get and keep his date tonight with Vanya. Normally when he was working at the coffee shop, Five would either give an obvious fake and borderline creepy smile or not smile at all. But Today, with Vanya lingering on his mind, Five could feel the warm and pleasant smile on his face. Even his mom  _ and _ his dad, annoyingly enough, had made comments about it. Whenever he felt  _ it _ on his face, Five would try to force it away, but no matter what he tried, it just crept back. So he allowed it to stay, despite the comments.

The second that the clock hanging above the front door of the shop struck five, Five was already moving from his spot behind the counter and into the staff room, slipping his apron off, quickly removing any and all traces that he'd been elbows deep in coffee grinds for the past seven hours. He had somewhere  _ far more important _ to be than at the coffee shop, be with  _ someone _ that he'd much rather be around than serving annoying, snotty teenage girls who'd rather have overly-sugary non-coffee drinks than any  _ actual _ coffee. He could've gone straight to the address that Vanya had texted him, her house, but he didn't want to be showing up in his slightly sweaty t-shirt, likely fussed up hair, and show up almost an hour early. And rather than arrive in his current state, Five stopped by his house and quickly changed, fixed his hair, then waited for about a half-hour, his self-doubt growing by the second, before driving over to her house.

And imagine his surprise when he pulled up to Vanya's house, only to find "Klaus?" standing on the front porch.

"Well, hello there Five-o," Klaus said, turning from talking to another person; likely Ben based on the similarities between him and the person Vanya had been with the previous day, "what can I do you for?"

Five, ignoring the nickname he'd  _ threatened _ Klaus, on several occasions, not to call him, and instead hissed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Klaus, who clearly knew what was going on, shared a look with Ben, who  _ obviously _ didn't want to be involved in whatever shit Klaus was dragging him into, before asking, "Whatever do you mean Five dearest?"

A glare was being sent towards Klaus as Five snapped at him, "You know exactly what I'm talking about Klaus. Why the hell are  _ you _ at Vanya's house?" Ben looked even  _ more _ uncomfortable, opening his mouth to say something before Klaus, whose composure dissolved into peals of laughter, slapped a hand over Ben's mouth. Meanwhile, Five, was at a total loss, "What? What's so funny?"

Klaus, in too much of a fit of laughter, was distracted by his own amusement enough for Ben to push Klaus's hand off his mouth. And with his mouth uncovered, Ben managed to tell him that Klaus and Vanya were in fact siblings. How the fuck did that work? They looked  _ nothing _ alike. Which, was promptly followed by Klaus basically tackled Ben to the front porch. And while Klaus was pining Ben to the wooden porch, the front door pulled open, with an annoyed Vanya standing on the other side.

"What the fuck are you idiots doing? Vanya sneered, kicking Klaus off of Ben with quite a bit of ease. "If you two want to fuck, at  _ least _ do it in your room."

While Ben sputtered, rather flustered, and Klaus barely denied Vanya's accusation and instead turned it on her, Vanya marched past them and pulled Five into the house, sending a look over her shoulder at her apparent brother and old friend before the front door closed behind them. It was  _ very _ weird to try comprehending that the girl he'd been pining over for  _ months _ was his dumbass coworker and classmate's sister. But, he didn't have time to dawdle on it as Vany pulled him right through her house, passing whom he could only presume to be her mother, and into the backyard.

"What are we doing?" Five asked, looking between the small pool, lounge chairs, and projector that were in the backyard. Clearly, she'd planned something for them to be doing on this possibly but also possibly not date.

"We," Vanya started, pulling him towards the lounge chairs and projector, "are watching a movie."

"A movie?" Five repeated, already being pushed into one of the chairs by Vanya.

Vanya gave him a nod, looking far more like the girl he'd seen for weeks and months on end than she'd just been around Klaus, her brother, god that was still so weird to think about, and Ben. While he sat on the chair Vanya had pushed him into, Vanya was fiddling with the projector that was set up behind the chairs, aiming the projection onto a white sheet that had been pinned to the wall.

Ever since Five had gotten to Vanya's (and Klaus's) house the sun had been setting quickly, and it was getting darker by the second. The light shot from the projector and onto the wall (and sheet), showing the title screen to The Blair Witch Project. An  _ odd _ choice for what  _ might _ be a date, but Five wasn't going to say anything about it. Once Vanya started the movie, she pushed  _ her _ lounge chair right next to  _ his _ so that the sides of the frames of the chairs were hitting each other. 

He must've given Vanya an odd look because she asked him, "What's with the face?"

"What?" Five returned.

"You're just," Vanya started, glancing up at the movie before dragging her gaze back to him, "It's nothing. You just got this odd look on your face. You weirdo. Haven't you been on a date before?"

Wait. "So, this  _ is _ a date?" was all Five could muster.

"Of course it's a date." Vanya scoffed, "It's the only reason Klaus hasn't popped his stupid head out here. Well, that and because Ben is here and distracting him."

It may have been a bit of a  _ weird _ first date, neither of them had been on an  _ actual _ date before then, but it most certainly was only the first of many dates. And most of which did not feature old 'horror' movies in any way.

**Author's Note:**

> I checked the last time I wrote Fiveya, and the last one was in JANUARY WHAT!??!?!?!?!! I am so so sorry for depriving you all of my terrible attempts at writing some Fiveya at 12am, fueled by Monsters and no sleep.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought! Should I do more Fiveya or nah?


End file.
